


Phantom

by Emily_Hill



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Hill/pseuds/Emily_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom - Believed to be real even though illusory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was usually content with just reading the amazing stories on this site, but I got this idea stuck in my head and it wouldn't back off until my brain came up with this.  
> I don't know if it's good, but I hope you like it.

Phantom - it's a word for pain that has no right to exist,   
you suffer from an absence, you yearn with heart and skin for what at first was there.  
What's been cut off imposes itself fraudulently,  
you blindly stretch your arms to the sawn foot, a void, the lost child.  
It's a name for a specter that negates any loss, that makes all things well.

Until one realizes that it was all a dream, and reality hits home.  
That's maybe one of the hardest things Danny has to live with since that terrible day,  
feeling pain in a limb that seizes to exist, or waking up from a dream in which he has four functioning limbs, which only increases the feeling of loss.

He never expected to be injured so gravely and life-altering in such a situation.   
He always imagined that if he would suffer a debilitating injury it would be because of his job, not because of the accident that comes back to haunt him in his dreams.  
Only in his dreams, it isn't just a kid he tries to save from being hit by a car, it's either Grace or Charlie.  
In his dreams, he fails. He fails every single time.  
And every time, he wakes up in a panic, fighting for breath, sometimes screaming, but every time, Steve is there.

Just like he was there when Danny first woke up in the hospital, struggling to remember what happened, just like he was there when he DID remember, and just like he was there when the doctors told Danny that they might not be able to save his foot.  
Steve's support, together with the fact that he had been able to save the boy, caused him not to give up. He fought with all that he had to make progress, but it wasn't enough.  
The injuries to his foot proved to be too severe, and when wounds got infected they had to amputate in order to save his life.   
Steve had been with him all this time, only leaving Danny's bedside to go the bathroom or to have one of his NAVY showers. Chin, Kono and Lou also visited and they made sure Steve ate enough, but Steve was the one who had truly gotten Danny through this time.

Steve had been there when Danny started physical therapy, when Danny started learning to walk with a training prosthesis, when he was fitted with his own prosthesis.  
He'd been there when Danny got home, and when the nightmares started, he was immediately by Danny's side, coaching him through the aftermath.  
Danny knew that with a lot of time and Steve's support, he'd be able to return to a relatively normal life, without nightmares, and he'd be forever grateful to Steve for that.

Danny stands up from where he is sitting on Steve's lanai, shaking his head to get rid of all the thoughts that where whirling through his head. He walks inside and joins Steve, ready to have a good time with a good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like it if you let me know what you think.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
